


Grocery Store Shenanigans

by huntress-of-velaris (shadowhuntress)



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, General Shenanigans, Humor, Modern AU, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhuntress/pseuds/huntress-of-velaris
Summary: Feyre and Rhys wreak a little harmless havoc during a trip to the grocery.





	Grocery Store Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I was on tumblr this morning, and this post showed up by coincidence. I'd completely forgotten I'd written it, but I thought I'd share it with you guys here because it made me chuckle. Enjoy! If you want to join me on tumblr, just look for huntress-of-velaris! :)

“ _Rhys_. What. Are. You. Doing?”

  
I had just turned down the canned produce aisle to find my husband standing on his tiptoes in front of a pyramid—a person-sized pyramid—of canned tomatoes, his arm reaching up to balance one last can precariously at the top.

  
At the sound of my voice, Rhys froze. Slowly, he looked over his shoulder and offered me a sheepish grin, looking more like a kindergartener who’s been caught doing something he knows he’s not supposed to do than a twenty-eight-year-old man. I raised a brow, waiting for an answer.

  
“Hello, Feyre, darling,” he said. “You weren’t supposed to be here yet.”

  
“Rhys,” I hissed, walking over to him and plucking the canned tomatoes from his hand. “I told you I’d be back in five minutes. I just had to get baking supplies for Nesta’s birthday cake. What the hell are you doing building a … a tomato pyramid?”

  
Rhys shrugged. “I was bored.”

  
I stared at him for a beat and then shook my head. “God, I’m married to a five-year-old.”

  
“How many five-year-olds do you know who could make as spectacular a can pyramid as this?” he asked, stealing the can back from me and placing it on top of the pyramid. “Ta-da!”

  
I pressed my lips together to keep from laughing. He looked entirely too proud of himself. “Well, I guess you’ve got me there. I’d still like to know what possessed you to even make one in the first place though.”

  
“Like I said, darling, I was bored.”  
I snorted and shook my head. “Well, I guess you’re right that I don’t know any five-year-olds who could beat you at building a can pyramid. But I bet I could.”

  
A slow grin spread across Rhys’s face. “Is that a challenge, Feyre?"

“You bet your ass it is.”

  
“You’re on.”

* * *

 

“Excuse me, ma’am, but just what are you doing?”

  
Shit. Busted. In a move straight out of Rhysand’s book, I turned away from the tower of mandarin oranges I was adding to my fruit cocktail castle to offer the disgruntled grocer a sheepish grin. “Er … just … helping set up some displays?”

  
The man crossed his arms and gave me a disapproving look. “Ma’am, I’m going to have to ask you to–”

  
He was cut off mid sentence by a shout from behind me. “ _Abort! Abort!_ We’ve been caught! Run for it!” A second later, a black streak blew past me and grabbed my arm, tugging me along so quickly that I almost lost my footing and did a faceplant. I started running though as I heard another shout, this one sounding angrier than Rhys’s playful cries. I tried to look over my shoulder but Rhys continued to tug me along.

  
“Don’t look back, just go!”

  
We made a break for the front entrance, sprinting through the automatic doors and into the parking lot. By this time, I was laughing hysterically and Rhys was whooping, and all around us, shoppers were turning away from unloading their carts to see what all the commotion was about.

  
Rhys let go of my hand once we reached his black Mustang, and I ran over to the passenger while he unlocked the car. I slid into my seat, slamming the door just as Rhys gunned the engine, tires squealing on pavement as we sped out of the parking lot. We were both guffawing, and tears were streaming down my cheeks.

  
“I can’t believe we just got chased out of a grocery store!” I said. “You do realize they’re probably never going to let us back in there now.”

  
“Pfft, what are they gonna do? Ban us for moving cans?”

  
“Ban us for disorderly conduct, probably.”  
Rhys reached over and flicked my nose.

“You worry too much,” he said.

  
“And you are completely ridiculous,” I giggled “But I love you. Oh, and Rhys?”

  
“Yes, darling?”

  
“You’re explaining to Nesta why I didn’t get the ingredients to make her birthday cake.”

  
Rhys swore as I cackled at him, and he immediately pulled out his phone to ask for directions to the nearest supermarket. Angry grocers were one thing, it seemed, but an angry sister-in-law was something not even Rhys was brave enough to face.


End file.
